Administrative and Coordinating Core The objectives of the Core is to coordinate the activities of all investigators involved on two projects and three cores (Biostatistics and Data Management; Translational Biology; and Mentoring), and to facilitate communication within and between the North American and Kenyan institutions and organizations in which the AOP will directly interact. The rationale for central communication and data flow into this central structure is to avoid duplication of activities and minimize the potential for miscommunication that would be expected in a cross-cultural, international partnership.